Jeremiah's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: When going skydiving, always remember: SPLAT.


**Wow, Elijah was surprisingly popular. One quick Nightmare fic before Skyward Sword! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Jar Jar and Eenus exclaimed once more as they were zooming Darkrai's car in a downtown area, driving through several buildings. As Darkrai waited impatiently by the sleeping poisonbenders, they finally came bursting through the wall again, falling out, holding milk bottles.<p>

"Oh-shi YEAH! We-sa some go-go speedy racers! WE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE!"

"Huhu huhu. Ah got hit in the head with a mailbox."

"You IMBECILES!" Darkrai yelled. "You just crashed through a retirement home! You hit an old guy! LOOK!" With that, they noticed an old man with white hair and a mustache knocked upside down on the front of the car.

"Ehhhhh!" the old man yelled, wobbling and standing back up. "You two crazy drivers need to go back to… crazy driving school!"

Darkrai flew over to him and said, "Boo."

"AH-HAAAAA!" With that, the old man cowered and ran away.

"Huhu huhu. That was Mr. Oldman." Eenus said.

"I-sa bet he's-a GOOOD wit' chi'dren." Jar Jar replied.

"We'll ask him later." Darkrai said. "Let's just give these kids some nightmares. I'll do the one with all the burns next." With that, he gave Jeremiah Heartly a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Jeremiah awakened to find himself standing in a helicopter with the other benders. "Huh? Where are we?"_

"_It's our skydiving lessons. Remember?" Matt asked._

"_Yeah! We're jumping 500,000 feet!" Leo exclaimed._

_Jeremiah looked over and saw how high they were above a jungle area. "I can't jump from this high!"_

"_Sure you can!" Elijah said. "Just remember: Squat, Pray, Leap, Ahhh, and Touchdown."_

"_Nuh-uh, no way am I doing this."_

"_Huhu huhu." At this, Jeremiah turned to see the hillbilly behind him. Eenus got in his face and yelled, "WHO'S THERE? !"_

_Startled, Jeremiah backed up and fell out of the helicopter. "AAAAHHHHH…"_

"_Ah, he'll be fine." Leo said. "He just has to remember S.P.L.A.T.."_

_Matt looked at said procedure on the board. "…That spells 'splat'."_

_Leo's smile went down as he noticed this. "…Uh-oh."_

"_AAAHHHHH!" Jeremiah continued screaming as fell the thousands of feet._

"_Hey, kid. Ah'm gettin' there first." Said Moe the bartender as Jeremiah fell past him._

"_AHHHHH!"_

"_Huhu, ah'm gonna getcha, huhu." Said a clown with an evil face, trying to grab Jeremiah as he fell past him._

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_He then noticed Spongebob and Patrick ballerina dancing with each other in midair before they landed on the top of a tree._

_Jeremiah finally noticed he was close to the jungle. He tried activating his parachute, but all that came out was a pair of shoes, a parakeet, a parallelogram, and a guy in a wheelchair. He gave a horrified expression and said, "Uh-oh. AHHHHH-"_

_His screaming stopped when he started bouncing down several tree branches._

"_OOF, OW, OH, AH-AHHHHH-OH, OW, UMP-AHHHH-Oh…" He finally landed safely on a branch. The branch broke and he continued falling. "AHHHH-OH, OW, OOF-AHHHH-" He finally landed hard on the ground. He tried getting up, but the pair of shoes, the parallelogram, and the paraplegic landed on top of him. The parakeet flew down and landed on his head. When he tried to get up again, the helicopter fell and crushed him. "Ohhh…." Jeremiah groaned as he crawled from under the helicopter. "Well… at least it can't get any worse."_

_It was then that he noticed Kami Drilovsky holding Kweeb in her hand and kissing him. "Oh, Kweeb, I'm so glad you dumped Ava for me. You're so adorable!"_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOO!" Jeremiah screamed, waking everyone up.

"UGH! WHAT'S GOING ON? !" Matt yelled.

"S-S-So… h-high up. So high!"

"Did you see your house from there?" Leo joked.

Matt stood up and walked over to slap him.

"OW! What's that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Oh, okay."

"G-Guys… you won't ever make me jump 500,000 feet, would you?" Jeremiah shuttered.

"You're tempting us to." Elijah said.

"Oh, shut up! No, we wouldn't." Matt said, getting back into his matt with Elijah. "Now, can everyone go back to sleep?"

"I WANNA GET IN!" Jeremiah yelled, squeezing in with Matt and Elijah.

"Cool! More room for me!" Leo exclaimed.

"Ugh! Just get to bed." Matt said, and with that, they all went back to sleep.

Darkrai and Eenus came out of hiding once again. The King sighed and said, "Where's Jar Jar?" They then noticed the Gungan in the dumpster, and in his milk suit, singing once again.

"Dumpster milky wilky. Mah story isn' long, but-sa awfulleh sad."

"_Bom bom bom bom bom."_ Sang some talking milk bottles, sticking out.

"And though ah-"

"JAR JAR!"

"BLEEP!" he yelled as the milk bottles retracted.

"Where did you find all those bottles? !"

"I-sa take 'em with me!"

"But how did you-Oh, why do I even try anymore?"

"Huhu huhu. That Kami girl was purdier 'n mah sister." Eenus said.

"Ugh. Okay, two more to go, so let's scare them and get it over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next up is Leopold. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to buy Skyward Sword. Later.<strong>


End file.
